Night Patrol
by ColinBipper27
Summary: [After the events of "The Deep End"] Dipper manages to keep his job at the pool. What awaits him in the dark water? Dipper/Mermando cute stuff.


**A/N: I've been looking for some cute Dipper/Mermando stuff for weeks, and I just can't find it. So, I decided to write some myself. Takes place right after "The Deep End". Also, this does NOT contain sex- I'm not writing that, you sick perverts. They're 12. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Night Patrol**

Dipper flicked on his flashlight and straightened his hat. Whoever was trespassing at night, would be caught. Dipper was determined- and also didn't want to get beat up by Mr. Poolcheck. He seemed to be emotionally unstable.

The world seemed so different at night- the stars were bright in the sky, and there was not one disruption in the peace. Dipper sighed. If only it was that way at the Shack. He moved his flashlight around, looking at the pool area. It looked abandoned at the time, as if no one had been there in years.

_Splash!_

"What the-?" Dipper shined his flashlight towards the pool, where he saw a ripple of water. Who was there? His mind searched for answers as the real answer swam right into his face.

"Hola, amigo!" Mermando flew out of the water, splashing Dipper. He winced and stood back a few feet. Mermando flipped around in the pool, his tail shining in Dipper's flashlight beam. Dipper sighed. This dude. Mabel had a crush on him for the _longest _time... and she probably still did. Why was Mermando here? Dipper thought he swam away to the ocean blue. "Dipper! How strange to see you! How's Mabel?"

Dipper looked around. Was Mermando allowed to be here? And then he remembered- duh. He can't leave. "Uhh... good." Dipper looked down. "How are you here?"

"I swam back! For Mabel!" Mermando pulled out his guitar, and played a few strings before putting it away. Mermando seemed to stare into Dipper's bright eyes. "How are you, amigo?"

"Uhm, I'm good, I, uh, ah!" Dipper was stopped mid-sentence when Mermando picked up his tail, wrapped it around Dipper's legs, and pulled him into the pool. Dipper grasped for something to hold on to as he fell into the pool, his clothes soaking in the water. His head plunged underwater, and he scrambled to catch the wall. He gurgled, and finally grabbed something, pulling him up above the surface. He gasped for air and wiped his eyes, his hand still tight on the object he was holding. Once he could see, the object came into view... and it was Mermando.

"Uhh... amigo, are you alright?" Mermando asked, genuinely worried for the gasping Dipper. His cap floated around in the pool. Mermando looked down at Dipper hand, which was tight on Mermando's arm.

Dipper suddenly gasped, and realized his hand was so close to... Mermando. He let go and climbed on the wall, but not getting out of the pool. "I'm..." Dipper said in between breathes, "...fine..."

Mermando grabbed Dipper, and pulled the boy towards him. Dipper gasped in surprise, and also because of how close together they were. In the night, Mermando's tail was so beautiful, waving around, and his hair flew in the soft breeze. "I think you need mouth to mouth," Mermando smiled, and touched his lips to Dipper's. Surprisingly, Dipper didn't back away.

Sparks flew between them as they kissed, the water up to their waists. Dipper's hold on Mermando tightened, and they only focused on the kiss- which was technically not their first. After a moment, Mermando pulled away.

"Are you better now?" He asked, staring into Dipper's eyes. Dipper nodded. "I guess you have to go back on patrol."

Dipper chuckled, and climbed out of the pool. His clothes were soaking wet, and the cold air made it worse. "Actually," Dipper held up his wrist, and looked at his waterproof watch. "It's time to leave." Dipper grabbed his flashlight, and flicked it off. He turned to leave, then looked back to Mermando. He wished he could kiss him again.

"Hey, amigo," Mermando called after him, "Maybe next time, I could teach you how to swim."

Dipper hopped into the pool golf-cart, pushed the key in, and the engine roared to life. The headlights lit up the path out of the pool. Dipper looked back to Mermando. "That would be great," Dipper called back, turned around, and pressed the gas pedal. He would definitely come back- as long as he could keep his Night Patrol job.

* * *

**A/N: That was cute. I think. I liked it. Tell me what _you _guys think!**


End file.
